Un mes
by YunaNeko13
Summary: ¿Por qué demonios me pasa esto a mí? ¿Por qué tengo que ir a Washington por un mes con el chico que más odio? PD: lo siento es que tuve que borrar y volver a subir el fic por que se repitió T-T


Un Mes  
¡Hi! … bueno es mi primer Lemon o Smut así que, perdón si es horrible, que de por sí escribo horrible, pero bueno es como la continuación de "Green time Rush"  
Aquí aclaró algo en el capítulo "Welcome Back, Big Time" no regresaron como pareja Kendall y Jo no regresaron como novios solo como grandes amigos ^. ~

-Blablá- Diálogos

(Blablá) Aclaraciones de… ¿Kendall?

(N/A: blablá) Mis locuras o aclaraciones

**~Kett~** ß Es como mi separador de escenas  
**~Kett~**

¿Por qué demonios me pasa esto a mí? ¿Por qué tengo que ir a Washington por un mes con el chico que más odio? Bueno no odio a Jett solo no lo tolero mucho… si está bien tengo un leve, MUY LEVE enamoramiento hacia Jett… pero no es algo que diré en voz alta.

Así qué heme aquí en un avión, Sentado al lado de ese inepto, y con un estúpido niño que no dejaba de patear. Realmente necesito hablar con Logan, que lo más seguro es que esté tratando de averiguar si james está coqueteando con alguien más… que sonso esta, los dos se gustan pero no se dicen… tontos…

Saque mi celular y le envié un mensaje que decía: " ¡Ayuda! Estoy atrapado en un avión con un egocéntrico y el estúpido niño de atrás no deja de patear" solté un suspiro. Dirigí mi mirada a la ventana, a pesar de que Jett estaba sentado de ese lado, aún podía apreciar las nubes, los pájaros, el cielo azul… y a Jett dormido… ¿cómo se puede dormir con el mugre mocoso ruidoso? Bufe algo molesto. Jett se revolvió en su asiento, me di cuenta de que él estaba en una posición algo incómoda, bien mientras nadie se entere de esto, moví las cosas para darle un poco más de espacio, doble mi chamarra con el fin de que le sirviera de almohada, por último alce su barbilla para que cerrara la boca y dejara de respirar por ahí. Se veía tan lindo dormido, no tenía cara de "soy un estúpido egocéntrico mírenme". Me quede observándolo un tiempo hasta que una patada del mocoso de atrás me saco de mis pensamiento.

Estuve jugando en el celular un rato, pero me aburrí y maree así que mejor los deje, también intente imitar a Jett y dormir, porque sinceramente llevo como una semana sin dormir, pero es imposible cuando un niño trata de perforar el asiento del avión a patadas… gracias a dios mi celular vibro, indicando que Logan había respondido mi mensaje:

"Dile al egocéntrico que te defienda del duende xD"  
L.M  
"¿Podrías aventarte de un avión?"  
K.K  
Si bien al único que le había dicho de que me atraía muy poco Jett fue a Logan… mala idea por que usa cualquier oportunidad para burlarse de mi  
"Se te hace más fácil a ti ¿no crees?"  
LM  
"Eres un tonto"  
KK  
"Sin embargo me sigues contestando los mensajes ;)"  
LM  
"Porque me aburro"  
KK  
"Lee algo… que se yo, fuera de bromas, habla con Jett. Así matas 2 pájaros de un tiro"  
LM  
"Jett está dormido"  
KK  
"Entonces molesta a Carlos "  
LM  
"Nah, el pitufo ha de seguir en su cita con Steph y no quiero interrumpir"  
KK  
"¿Prefieres interrumpirme a mí?"  
LM  
"No sabía que estabas con James"  
KK

Sabía que ya no me iba a contestar, pero valió la pena.  
¿Por qué el vuelo tarda tanto? Bien escuchare música, conecte los audífonos y me perdí en aquel hermoso mundo de notas musicales.  
Aunque fue imposible dormir

**~Kett~**

Me muero de sueño, y la espalda me dolía horriblemente. Llegamos al hotel el cual debo decir era más lujoso que PalmWoods.

Había una sala contactada al comedor, tenia 2 recamaras una más pequeña que otra, la grande tenía una cama King-size en medio, tenía baño el cual poseía de un jacuzzi. La cocina era enorme y todas las paredes de aquel cuarto eran de color beige. Era muy lindo... Lástima que lo tenía que compartir. Llegue al cuarto más grande y comencé a desempacar mis cosas, estaba a punto de acabar cuando una voz me hablo

-¿Quien dijo que tú podrías tener el cuarto principal?- hablo "la voz" seriamente  
-El hecho de que yo llegue primero- lo rete  
-Eso no indica que es tuyo Ken-Dork- gruñí (N/A:?) cuando me dijo así… ¿no puede ser más insoportable?  
-ya casi acabo de desempacar- apunte mi ahora vacía maleta - no sería justo.  
Se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación. Estuve arreglando otras cosas durante unos minutos, cuando acabe quise dormir un rato, de verdad muero de sueño…Me recosté en la cama, la cual era muy cómoda, permitía a mi espalda descansar del niño, cerré mis ojos dispuesto a dejarme mecer por Morfeo cuando…

-¡BUENAS TARDES!- un grito hizo que me sobresaltara y cayera estrepitosamente de la cama. Me levanté y salí corriendo a la sala me encontré con Jett a la mitad del camino. Llegamos juntos a la sala sin decirnos una sola palabra, ahí había un señor de unos 40… 45 años tal vez

-Buenastardes - dijo esta vez - me imagino que ustedes son los jóvenes que ganaron el concurso de…. (N/A: "inserte aquí el concurso por que la autora no se acuerda")- ambos asentimos - bien dentro de 15 minutos darán su primera "conferencia" - ¡oh! Genial ni siquiera podremos comer o dormir.

Nos arreglamos lo más rápido que pudimos y salimos con la misma velocidad. Llegamos a donde daríamos nuestro "discurso" el señor se acercó a nosotros comenzó a explicarnos que era muy importante que la gente de nuestra edad tuviera la conciencia de lo que sufre nuestro planeta… el mismo sermón que seguramente le dice a todas las personas que pasan por esta puerta. Cuando terminó de hablar Jett pregunto

-Disculpe señor, ¿cuántas veces tendremos que dar la conferencia?- dijo con voz muy calmada  
- 3 a 5… el resto del mes lo tendrán para que conozcan el lugar -  
- ¿Usted considera apropiado que mi dulce amigo- puso mi mano en mí, ganándose una mirada confusa mía - pueda saltarse la primera? - mis ojos se abrieron de golpe - No ha dormido muy bien y puede que no recuerde lo que le toca decir. Solo si usted lo acepta - okey ahora si lo quería golpear… ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso? Me había esforzado mucho investigando el mugroso proyecto, además había sido mi idea… Maldito ¬¬  
-Supongo que no tiene nada de malo - el señor comenzó a caminar sin decir nada más. Jett sonrió de una manera casi burlona  
-Vamos Kendall- canturreo y comenzó a caminar. Si me molesto un poco el hecho de que yo no fuera a decir nada…pero, dentro de poco me vengare.

Llegamos a dónde íbamos a hablar y pusieron 3 sillas una de ellas de plástico y… ¿a quién le iba a tocar sentarse ahí?  
Pues aparentemente a mí, porque el señor se sentó y le indicó a Jett que se sentará a su lado y a mí me ignoro olímpicamente… ¡Ja! Al Calvo le caí mal... Como no molestare a Gustavo por un mes creo que lo molestare a él. Me senté en esa silla y comenzaron los sermones… nos tocaba hablar… me iba a parar…a pesar de todo no les iba a hacer caso comencé a levantarme cuando el señor me tomo la mano y me jalo hasta que volví a sentarme

-Será mejor que te sientes hijo, no quiero que nada malo te pase - dijo con un tono de falsa preocupación. Me intente parar 3 veces pero fue inútil.  
Me quede ahí como un estúpido viendo como Jett hablaba sobre el proyecto. Puse ambos codos es mis rodillas con el fin de recargar en mis manos. Estaba tratando de escuchar las palabras de Jett decía, pero cada vez parecían más lejana y poco a poco mis párpados me comenzaron a pesar hasta que pude descansar en los brazos de Morfeo (N/A: ósea se durmió)

**~Kett~**

Me desperté gracias a que alguien sacudía mi hombro no muy levemente.  
-¡Knight ya despierta!- volvió a sacudir mi hombro. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me di cuenta de que el salón estaba vacío.  
-¡¿Qué demonios?!- me levanté de golpe  
-Te quedaste dormido tonto - comento como si fuera lo más normal del mundo  
-Dijiste toda la conferencia - mi voz sonó algo rara, muy sería  
-Obvio - una sonrisa tranquila , que parecía más una sonrisa burlona se cruzó en sus labios , hizo que me molestara un poco más de lo que ya estaba.  
-¿Por qué demonios le dijiste al carcamán ese que me sentía mal? - grite un poco y la gente que quedaba ahí se nos quedó viendo raro, pero no me importaba mucho. No le di tiempo que me contestara y salí de ahí.

No sé cómo pero el caso es que llegue muy rápido a la habitación del hotel. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la cocina. Saque…el jamón que estaba ahí, lo comí, (N/A: se comió a Yuma (?)). Después de saciar mi hambre me encerré en mi cuarto. Tome el celular de la cama, no me había dado cuenta que lo olvidé, y vi que tenía 2 mensajes. Uno de Carlos y uno de Logan.  
Abrí el de Carlos que decía:

"¿A qué no adivinas quien tiene pareja?"  
CG  
Sonreí, de verdad me alegraba que mi amigo tuviera a alguien especial a su lado. Así qué respondí:  
"Felicidades. Creo que Steph es una chica afortunada "  
KK  
Lo envíe y me dispuse a ver el de Logan, el cual me hizo reír bastante:  
"No te recomiendo que sigas molestando, te recuerdo que todas tus cosas están aquí ¬¬"  
LM  
"¡Ja! Te recuerdo que tengo el número de James "  
KK  
"No te atreverías"  
LM  
"Pruébame "  
KK  
No sería capaz pero al menos puedo asustar a Logan.  
Mi celular vibro de nuevo indicando un nuevo mensaje, sólo que este era de Carlos  
"¿Quién te dijo que era Steph?"  
CG  
" ¿No es ella?… entonces, ¿quién es la afortunada?"  
KK  
"No es mujer: P"  
CG  
Abrí mis ojos de golpe al leer eso último, sabía que Carlos era algo bi, pero al menos él nunca lo había dicho  
"¿Quién es?"  
KK  
Fue la única respuesta que pude pensar  
"Dak"  
CG  
Fue la única cosa que recibí  
"Wow!… Felicidades"  
KK  
No sabía que decirle, pero me sentía tan feliz por él.

No recibí respuesta esta vez, y Logan todavía no me contestaba. Me recosté en la cama, tenía mis brazos en mi abdomen y deje mi celular en mi regazo. Lo cual fue mala idea porque en menos de quince minutos recibí una llamada y todo (TODO) me vibro. Tome el celular y vi que el que llamaba era Logan

Conteste, aleje el teléfono un poco de mi oreja y escuche claramente lo que Logan gritaba  
- ¡ERES UN GROSERO!- toma aire - ¡SABES QUE EL ROBA MI CELULAR Y LEE LOS MENSAJES!- término de gritarme  
-Sólo bórralos - dije como si nada  
-¿Y qué crees que hice? - dijo ya más calmado  
-Te le declaraste- comento con tono burlón  
-Jaja- río sarcásticamente  
-Ya fuera de bromas, ¿por qué no le dices?- mi voz salió calmada  
-No puedo - dijo con un hilo de voz - No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad-  
-Eres un tonto- sabía que iba a decir algo así que lo interrumpí- A James también le gustas-  
-¿ Cuántas veces hemos tenido esta conversación Kendall ?- su voz salió con desesperación  
-Cálmate- se escucho como soltó un suspiro -Solo díselo- escuche como gruño del otro lado  
-En cuanto tú se lo digas a Jett …¿Vale?- me sonroje ante tal comentario  
-No es lo mismo- suspire - A James le gustas… Jett me odia-  
-No te odia… además no le puedo decir a James…-  
-¿Decirme que?-escuche un tercera voz  
-Oh! Esto es bueno … ponme en alta voz!-  
-N...no t...te… puedo decir que…que .- Logan estaba muy nervioso  
-Que se acabó tu Cuda- grite para que me escucharan  
De sólo el hecho de imaginarme la cara de James me bote de la risa, Logan también se río pero me imagino que se río porque estaba nervioso  
-Claaaro- dijo alargando la "a"  
-Déjanos ser- dijo Loggie  
-Pon a Ken en altavoz - ordeno  
-¡Hi!- dije no muy seguro que de que otra cosa podía decir  
-¿Cómo te fue con Jett?- pregunto mi amigo con la mismas edad que yo (James)Solté un suspiro molesto-No tan bien ¿eh?  
-Solo digamos que el tipo es un maldito egocéntrico- termine muy decidido…o eso creí  
-Dios, ¿Qué te hizo?- pregunto Logan, provocando una pequeña risita de James. Les explique lo de la conferencia y lo que había hecho con el fin de que él se quedara con toda la "atención" y que escusa puso.  
-Oye…si no mal recuerdo, tú fuiste el que se desveló una semana para hacer el proyecto- me recalco James –Seguramente lo hizo de buena fe- agrego Logan  
-¿No conocen a Jett Stetson? – dije como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.  
-Precisamente por eso te lo digo – comentó James, a pesar de la "Rivalidad" que Jett y yo teníamos, James se llevaba muy bien con el de ojos azules -no es tan malo -  
-Lo sé es sólo que…- no sabía muy bien que decir - es complicado - termine en suspiro  
-¡¿Logan?!- hablo James con sorpresa fingida  
-¿Qué sucede james - hablo con el mismo tono que él tenía  
-¿No te parece que alguien encontró el amour?- hablo con ese acento francés falso  
-Si- los interrumpí - Se llama Logan Mitchell y su amor es …-  
-NO TE ATREVAS KNIGHT- grito provocando que James y yo nos riéramos de la reacción del joven genio  
-El único que ha encontrado el amor es Carlos- dijo esta vez más relajado  
-Y no estuve presente- mi voz sonó con decepción.  
-Yo si- hablo James como un niño chiquito - Y fue…rara la declaración de Dak- añadió  
-¿Fuiste a espiar a Carlos?- acuse con voz falsamente  
-En mi defensa no fui solo- escucho como algo se movía - Loggie-Bear me acompaño- dijo alegre, sabía que mi mejor amigo se había sonrojado  
-¿De qué demonios me perdí?- el interés en mi voz no era fingido, esta vez  
- Fue épico –

James comenzó a redactar como fue que justo cuando Steph y Carlos estaban a punto de besarse Dak salió de la nada tacleo a 'Litos lo beso y se lo llevo de ahí  
-¿Sabías que Carlos lo amaba?- dijo de la nada Loges -es decir si ahora son pareja pero antes de eso era como "su fan número uno"- agrego  
-fue muy lindo… además las cara del mesero fue tan graciosa -  
-A esos dos no les dio miedo decir sus sentimientos- dije con el fin de enviar una indirecta a mi amigo

Y creo que sirvió por él la incomodidad que tenían se sentía a pesar de que yo estaba en el teléfono  
Y gracias a Kami* alguien toco la puerta  
-Yo voy - se apresuró a decir Logan , dejándonos a James y a mi solos  
-Bobo- le dije tratando de que no sonara muy ofensivo  
-Ay y lo dice el que cree que no siente nada hacia su rival - dijo serió  
-Yo no…- no sabía que decir  
-Eres muy obvio Ken- a pesar de que no lo veía sabía la sonrisa socarrona que adornaba los labios de James  
-Claro que no!- dije algo desesperado  
-Aja!- sabía que "me estaba dando el avión"**  
-¿Por qué sentiría algo por el culpable de que terminara con Jo?- dije con seguridad … pero eso no le sirvió a La Cara  
-Tu y yo sabemos que tu relación con Jo no iba a durar mucho - y no podía decir nada pues tenía razón , cuando regresamos del Tour me di cuenta que solamente era mi gran amiga y no tenía sentimientos muy fuertes hacia ella , igual que Camille y Logan -Vez …- dijo feliz  
-Cállate, al menos yo sé que Jett no es "Homo"… tú no tienes escusas a Logan le gustas y te gusta punto final - dije decidido  
-Te colgare - me amenazo

Después de otra 3 amenazas más cambiamos de tema Logan regreso, sólo que ahora con Carlos, y dijo que se tenían que ir y cargar su celular… creo que el saldo de este mes le saldrá algo caro. En fin me colgaron y apague mi teléfono.

Decidí salir del cuarto e ir por algo de comer. El hecho de que cuando salí el sol estaba a punto de esconderse me lleva a la cuestión ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve hablando con Logan? Porqué cuando entré al cuarto todavía era de mañana. Me encogí de hombros, sinceramente no me importaba. Fui caminando lentamente hasta llegar al refrigerador, lo abrí lentamente hasta que una (hermosa) voz me distrajo

-¡¿Dónde carajos estabas?!- Jett me grito desde la sala (N/A: Recuerden que están como conectadas)  
-En el cuarto – respondí con tono de "Duh, Obvio" - ¿no crees que si hubiera estado afuera me hubieras escuchado abrir la puerta?- alce una ceja  
-Supongo pero no te escuche- se encogió de hombros, esa simple acción me molesto…¿Por qué?...Tal vez tiene que ver el hecho de que por su culpa el carcamán me odie , me dormí en una conferencia "importante" y se quedo con todo el crédito del proyecto (N/A: el cual la autora no recuerda) –engreído – susurre molesto ,  
-Disculpa?- me vio con una cara que decía "Te oí pero arregla lo que dijiste"  
Tome aire y dije – Eres un maldito engreído , egocéntrico , estúpido y podría seguir diciendo una larga lista de todo lo malo que eres pero me tardaría A-Ñ-O-S - este tipos de comentarios eran muy comunes en nuestras "platicas"…de hecho ahora que lo pienso nunca hemos tenido una plática sin que haya insultos

Una sonrisa socarrona se pinto en sus labios, se acerco a mi peligrosamente, retrocedí un paso- Sabes que no es cierto Knight – Lo fulmine con la mirada

-Eres un maldito- cerré la puerta del refrigerador, y comencé a caminar con el fin de volver a encerrarme en el cuarto. Claro no contaba con que Jett me fuera a estrellar contra la pared de la sala.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE!- grite tratando de zafarme de su agarre  
-¡ME SUCEDE QUE ESTOY HABLANDO CON UN MALDITO MALAGRADECIDO!- me grito mientras con sus manos tomaba mis muñecas y las colocaba sobre mi cabeza, sus piernas evitaba que yo moviera las mías  
-¿¡A QUE TE REFIERES!?- estaba tan molesto, tome una bocanada de aire y volví a gritar.-¡FUISTE TU EL QUE LE DIJO AL IDIOTA ESE QUE NO QUERIAS QUE HABLARA EN LA ESTUPIDA PRESENTACION!- normalmente no soy tan mal hablado pero este chico saca mi lado salvaje , en todas las maneras posibles-Y SUELTAME QE ME HACES DAÑO!- me sacudí un poco tratando de liberarme de su agarre. Libero un poco mis muñeras pero todavía no me podía mover.

-¡ERES UN TONTO SABIA QUE TENIAS SUEÑO POR ESO LO HICE!- me estrello un poco contra la pared. Cerré mis ojos por el impacto  
-¡APARTE DE TODO ERES UN MENTIROSO!- tenía que seguir fingiendo, aunque sabía que tal vez no estaba mintiendo, tenía que hacerle creer que lo odio  
-¿AHORA POR QUE?- parecía muy molesto  
-¡POR TODO!- grite esta vez un poco más molesto que las otras veces, le reclame lo de Jo, que prácticamente le había regalado la calificación y un viaje por un mes a Washington entre otras cosas

-¡YA DIJE QUE LO DE LA PRESENTACION FUE POR BUENA ACCION!- tomo aire, creo que despertaremos a varios clientes si seguimos gritando – Y LO DE JO…- se quedo callado  
-FUE CULPA TUYA QUE JO Y TERMINARAMOS- que buen mentiroso soy  
-tal vez- susurro  
-¿Por qué? – No espere esa respuesta  
-¿Acaso eres idiota?- comenzó a retirar una mano suya de mis ahora marcadas muñecas y la llevo hasta mi barbilla, la sostuvo, para que yo pudiese ver sus ojos azules  
-No mas idiota que…- no pude terminar la frase por sus suaves labios estaban sobre los míos. Me tomo por sorpresa. Mis ojos se abrieron. Mi corazón latía my rápido, tanto que pensé que saldría de mi pecho. Mis piernas se debilitaron un poco. No sabía qué hacer. En menos de 3 minutos se alejo

-Eso…- se acerco a mi – responde – sus labios rozaban mi oreja – tu pregunta – su lengua paso por mi lóbulo – Kendall- esas acciones mandaron vibraciones eléctricas.

En estos momentos estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerme de pie. Se separo de mi, alcance a ver que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas (N/A: Dato curioso "Sabias que cuando algo es de tu agrado o algo te gusta mucho tus pupilas se dilatan"), me retorcí un poco. Volvió a acercar sus labios a los míos. Pero esta vez correspondí en cuanto sentí que mordió mi labio inferior pidiendo la entrada a mi boca.

La cual abrí sin ninguna queja. Estuvimos "peleando" por la dominancia del beso, me sorprendí mucho cuando sentí que comenzaba a dominarlo si problemas. Soltó mis manos, las cuales enseguida enrede a su cuello, con el fin de profundizar aun más ese beso. Sentí como sus manos acariciaban mi espalda por encima de la playera, no solo mi espalda, paseaba sus manos por mis piernas, y glúteos los cuales apretó siguió su recorrido.

Abrí los ojos, que en algún momento había cerrado, cuando sentí que las caricias ahora las hacía por debajo de las telas, intente alejarlo y en un intento desesperado sentí su erección frotar contra mi cadera….esperen… ¿erección?...Dios ahora si me asuste, Jett me gustaba mucho, por eso no quería que esto fuera solo "calentura". Volví a intentar separarme pero, aparentemente, Jett era más fuerte que yo así que opte por lo más sencillo. Alce un poco mi rodilla , la baje de nuevo para tomar impulso y cuando estaba a punto de lograr el golpe se separó , se dio cuenta de que tenía planeado darle un rodillazo en partes donde no se deben ser golpeadas. Me miro con confusión

-No te gusta- pregunto con voz seductora mientras me atraía a su cuerpo tomando mi cintura. Rechace la cercanía  
-No es eso- trate de ocultar mi sonrojo, no sabía que tan sonrojado estaba, pero mis mejillas ardían así que me imagino que estaba muy rojo - No quiero que sea sólo de una noche - confesé avergonzado mientras apartaba mi mirada de la suya.

Tomo mi mano y la coloco en la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Abrí mis ojos cuando me di cuenta que estaba tocando. Con la mano que tenía libre tomo mi barbilla y alzo - esto - refiriéndose a la erección - sólo lo puedes causar tu- se acerco a mí y lamió mi sonrosada mejilla.

No sabía cómo reaccionar. No tenía idea de que hacer.  
Así qué me deje llevar por mis instintos y comencé a apretar el miembro de Jett de distintas maneras, provocando que de su boca salieran pequeños jadeos. Mis apretones fueron cambiando de intensidad y dentro de poco tiempo me encontraba masturbando a Jett, y esos "pequeños jadeos" se convirtieron en sonoros gemidos.

Vi como su mano se trasladaba de mi cuello a mis pantalones –Parece que alguien también esta excitado- su dedo índice apenas rozo mi miembro, mis piernas tembló y las acciones que mi mano realizaba las olvide por un momento. Sonrió de manera picara – supongo que tendré que darle tratamiento – se acerco a mi besando mi cuello que, aparentemente, también estaba muy sonrojado – que comience- susurro cerca de mis labios para empezar a masajear mi miembro con mucha fuerza, mis gemidos eran silenciados por un par de labios que se movían con avidez sobre los míos, había olvido como respirar. Se separo de mí un poco y bajo hasta mi pecho (que aun tenía la playera) dejando pequeñas marcas por todo mi cuello (N/A: en ingles son love bites…pero "chupetón" suena muy feo).

Su mano dejo mi miembro por un momento y comenzó a desabotonar mi playera , cada vez que veía un poco de piel la besaba o lamia, dentro de poco mi playera quedo olvidada en alguna parte del piso, se acerco a mí de nuevo , bueno a mi pecho e introdujo mi pezón en su boca. Creo que el gemido que solté fue muy fuerte pues sus acciones se intensificaron, su grande mano juagaba con mi otro pezón y la que tenia libre continuaba dándole atención a mi miembro… ¿y yo que hacia?...NADA… parecía una estúpida gelatina con cada toque que daba a mi cuerpo, se me hacía muy difícil poder seguir en pie y toda la poca concentración que tenia la dedique a no caerme.

Su boca seguía en mis pezones lamiéndolos como si de un dulce se tratara, sentía electricidad pura recorrerme y juro que de no ser por la pared ya estaría en el piso. Vi que Jett subió su cara hasta que quedamos en el mismo nivel (N/A: Se veían Frente a Frente), su mano seguía en el mismo lugar de hace rato, la mano libre la llevo hasta mi mejilla, sus dedos la rozaban – estas temblando cariño- …. ¿De verdad se notaba mucho?

-N…No es cierto - mi voz salió entrecortada , y no sé cómo le hice para poder hablar, mi voz se había perdido en alguna parte de mi garganta y el hecho de Jett me dijera "cariño" no ayudaba en nada  
-Bebe, no mientas- una sonrisa burlona se pinto en sus labios  
-No sonrías así - creo que hice un puchero por que Jett soltó un pequeña risita  
-Así como?- ronroneo en mi oído  
-Burlona- intente decir "sonrisa burlona" pero mi voz no salía con facilidad  
-Deberías aprender a diferenciar sonrisas- acaricio mi cuello -esa fue una "me estás dando tanta ternura"- unió sus labios a los míos , dios me siento tonto esa "sonrisa" es con la que siempre me ve.  
-Jett- susurre  
-¿Mm?- me miro de nuevo con esa sonrisa  
-No creo durar mucho de pie - confesé avergonzado  
Acaricio mi muslo -No tienes que- vi como llevaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura para levantarme del piso y llevarme en sus brazos a la habitación principal (N/A: ósea la grande)

-Jett- intente decir algo, pero prácticamente me había aventado a la cama  
-Lo siento si te lastime Kenny - esta vez sí lo dijo de manera burlona.  
Dentro de poco las acciones que hicimos en la sala, volvieron a hacerse presente, sólo que ahora estábamos en una cama y el estaba encima de mí. Yo también comencé a tomar al miembro de Jett y a masturbarlo descaradamente, el…era multiusos pues no sólo me estaba masturbando, también estaba dejando marcas por todo mi cuello y pecho, y desvistiendo me, lo cual no era muy difícil, para variar, no llevaba un cinturón y mi bóxer estaba empapado con pre semen, así que fue tarea fácil.  
Cuando me hallaba completamente desnudo, debajo del, me sentí un millón de veces más pequeño y muy frágil, lo cual odió. Odio sentirme frágil y pequeño. Se supone que soy un líder no puedo ser "frágil"

-Sigues temblando amor- beso mi abdomen, paseando su lengua por mi pecho.  
Intente reincorporarme, pero ¡Joder! Es más fuerte que yo, no tenía ni idea de eso, tengo que hacer más ejercicio  
-Stetson - intente moverme nuevamente, pero sus acciones me debilitaban más.  
Apoye mis manos en su pecho y lo empuje un poco y al fin pude moverme y me reincorpore un poco -Tu… - dije con un hilo de voz  
-Yo que amor - acaricio mi cabello  
-Sigues - enrede mis brazos a su cuello y lo atraje a mí, con el fin de que no pudiera ver mi sonrojado rostro, escondí mi cara en su cuello - vestido - escuche la risita que soltó  
-¿Quieres encargar te de eso, cariño? - paseo su mano por mi espalda, asentí aún escondido en su cuello - Hazlo - susurro.  
Mi temblorosa mano se posó en el cuello de su camisa e intente desabotonarla, ¡Dios! Estoy temblando mucho, ni siquiera podía agarrar uno. Con movimientos muy torpes y lentos (y él me ayudo), pude quitarle la camisa. Ambas de sus manos estaban hundidas en mi trasero -¿Sabes? - su fresco aliento chocaba con mi oreja, que seguramente también estaba roja, - eres jodidamente hermoso - lamió mi cuello, solté un gemido ahogado - y amo esos sonidos que haces - apropósito solté un gemido más fuerte  
-Tu también - intente decir - eres…- jadee un poco - muy… -¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ME PASA! No puedo articular bien una palabra

Escuche la carcajada que soltó -Te diste a entender amor - beso mi hombro - ¿No te falta quitar algo?- lamió mi cuello, no sé qué carajos me pasa pero siempre que alguien me toca, besa, muerde o lame el cuello siento que un millón hormigas caminan por mi cuerpo (podría decirse que es mi punto sensible), y Jett solamente me provoco una reacción peor.  
-Enseguida - trate de sonar seductor pero no funciono. Jett se recostó en la cama y las posiciones quedaron invertidas ahora yo estaba sobre él. Hice con él lo mismo que él había hecho conmigo, lamí sus pezones, escuchaba gemiditos que salían de sus boca (no eran tan fuertes como los que yo hacía), pero realmente quería llegar a la parte de abajo, con cuidado fui bajando hasta quedar viendo ese ENORME bulto en los pantalones de Jett, también vi esa pequeña mancha que estaba encima de ese bulto (N/A: si lo dices rápido parece trabalenguas xD), me imagino que era pre semen. Aún temblando mis manos trataron de quitar el cinturón, y ahora ya sé que responde cuando la gente me pregunte la razón por la cual no uso cinturón ("¿alguna vez has tenido sexo y has quitado un cinturón? Es muy difícil) se que le daré un infarto a alguien

-¿Necesitas ayuda para quitar eso amor?- Jett me saco de mis pensamientos. Negué con la cabeza, es decir, si necesitaba ayuda, pero ya me veo demasiado sumiso. De todas maneras me ignoro y me ayudo, se quitó el cinturón y yo solo baje el pantalón y la ropa interior de un solo jalón, creo que rompí algo.

Vi su enorme pene, media fácil 9 pulgadas y era muy, muy grueso -¿Te gusta lo que ves?- ni siquiera conteste eso e engullí su masculinidad, bombeando la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, llenando mi boca de su esencia (N/A: esto ha sido una de las cosas más feas que he escrito) -Ngh!- acariciaba con mis manos sus testículos, y ahora el temblaba. Aferro sus manos a mi cabello - Kend… estoy a punto de…-no término de decir la frase y se vino en mi boca. Me tomo por sorpresa, me levanté de golpe, lo escupí y comencé a toser como loco. Estaba sentado en la cama - Lo siento, debí avisarte - me acaricio la espalda. Seguí tosiendo - esta… *tos* bien - sonreí un poco.  
Y sin darme cuenta volví a estar abajo de el

- Eres un buen niño - lamió mi cuello - te mereces un recompensa - bajo hasta mi miembro e imito mis acciones. No duro mucho tiempo haciendo lo que yo le hice

-¡Nght! ¡Jett… ya casi!- y se separó de mi, hice un puchero - ¿por qué te detuviste?  
-Aguanta un poco - lamió desde mi vientre hasta mi pecho y quedo viéndome a los ojos -quiero que esto dure más- me sonrió y quito un mechón rebelde que reposaba en mi frente  
-Pero tú ya…-  
-Yo puedo hacer eso más d veces- sonrió triunfante - y no preguntes como amor- creo que vio mi cara de sorpresa. Coloco sus manos en mi cintura y me rodó, quede bocabajo (N/A: me lo imagine como un tronquito xD) paseo su lengua cerca de mi entrada y acerco su mano a mi boca- mójalos amor - me aleje de su mano

-¿Estás loco? No sé dónde demonios ha estado tu mano - voltee mi cabeza  
-Mi mano - me susurro cerca del oído - ha estado por todo tu cuerpo - un escalofrío me recorrió  
-Antes de esto - trate de gritar pero creo que ya deje en claro que le pasa a mi voz  
-Prefieres poner tu labios en…-  
-¡CALLA! - ahora si grite apenado  
-Moja- volvió a acercar sus dedos a mi boca. Con algo de desconfianza los introduje a mi boca. Cubriéndolos con saliva (N/A: me traumo). Cuando sintió que ya los había lubricado lo suficiente, los saco de mi boca -¿Estás listo bebe? – susurro cerca de my cuello, temblé por la cercanía. Sentí como empezó a jugar con sus dedos húmedos cerca de mi entrada, tense "esa parte" –Cálmate- pero no podía hacerlo

Acerco sus dedos con el fin de prepararme –Jett~ - llame en un hilo de voz, pero siguió su acciones, -Jett - dije un poco más fuerte, su dedo índice jugaba con mi entrada -JETT- grite a asustado.  
En seguida subió para verme a la cara, su mano "húmeda" seguía cerca de mi entrada  
-¿Que te ocurre amor?- su voz sonaba preocupada.  
Enrede mis brazos a su cuello y volví a esconder mi cara en su cuello, no se sí estoy sonrojado de vergüenza por lo que voy a decir o por excitación. -Jett, nunca lo he hecho - susurre en su cuello. Puso su mano "seca" abajo de mi barbilla y me obligo a verlo, admire la sonrisa burlona que acompañaba  
-Te di…je no sonri…as así - hable entrecortada mente  
- y yo te dije que diferencies mis sonrisas- volví a apenarme - aunque sí hubo un poca de burla - voltee a verlo con el ceño fruncido - y no por lo que crees - se dio cuenta de la mirada de odio que le eche , me abrazo fuerte menté , juntando nuestras erecciones , sentí como la respiración se detenía en mis pulmones - es raro que alguien como tu siga siendo virgen - lamió mi oreja - ¿quieres detenerte?- me volvió a mirar con preocupación  
Negué con la cabeza - ¿Ya lo has hecho? - tenía la leve esperanza de que fuera la primera vez de ambos, todo se vino abajo cuando lo vi negar -¿…quien? - sentí que mi voz salió con mucha tristeza  
-No me mal entiendas Ken- dio unos besitos a mi cuello - siempre lo he querido hacer contigo, eres hermoso, - me beso la espalda - además la vez que lo hice estaba borracho - su mano aún jugaba en mi entrada (n/a: perdón si digo mucho "entrada" pero no quiero escribir "an..." Me di a entender /) - fue con Dak, con el si fue algo de una noche- acaricio me pelo - contigo será algo de muchas noches, días, semanas, meses y quizá… si quieres... años - eso último me hizo sentir extrema felicidad - ¿de verdad quieres seguir? -  
Asentí - solo hazlo con cuidado - sonrió pícaramente. Apretó un dedo a mi entrada, jadee por la cercanía  
-Relájate amor- introdujo el primer dedo, sisee por el dolor, trate de mantenerme relajado. Cuando ya me había acostumbrado a la invasión, comenzó a moverlo, hacia distintos movimientos dentro de mi -¿Te gusta eso?-  
-Ngh!- me estaba muriendo de placer. Solamente gemidos y jadeos salían de mi boca.  
Dentro de poco ya tenía dos dedos dentro de mí, esta vez realiza movimientos de tijeras, yo solo gemía más fuerte. En alguno de esos movimientos golpeó un punto que me hizo gritar y arquear mi espalda -Parece que encontré algo bonito - y volvió a tocar ese punto, pero ahora con 3 dedos. Sinceramente no se cuanto tiempo hizo eso, pero estoy seguro que en ese tiempo toqué el cielo unas, fácil, 15 veces.

Saco sus dedos de mi interior -Voltéate - trate de hacerlo rápido pero... Bueno ya deje en claro que es imposible que algo me salga bien cuando estoy con Jett. Cuando ya estaba boca arriba, tomo mis piernas y las puso sobre sus hombros…no sabía que era elástico. Alcance a ver como alineaba su masculinidad a mi entrada, lo mire asustado - amor, si no lo quieres hacer dímelo, no me molestaría detenerme ahora - negué con la cabeza, escuche su suspiro, y antes de que dijera otra cosa entre de golpe.

Solté un grito, no se sí fue de dolor o de placer, sentí una ola de calor *** recorrer mi cuerpo -Jett!-  
Espero a que me acostumbrara, asentí cuando lo había hecho, y comenzó a moverse.  
Los sonidos que hacíamos eran tan fuertes, que estoy casi seguro que despertamos a algunos clientes.  
-¡ahhh! - lo escuche gemir - ¡Eres tan apretado! Me dan ganas de…- sus palabras se ahogaron en otro gemido  
-¡ Eres gigante Jett! - seguía haciendo eso movimientos que nos volvían locos. Lo sentí golpear contra mi próstata, arquee la espalda, - Jett! Jett! Jett! - repetía su nombre  
-Kendall estoy a punto de…Ahhh! - echo su cabeza hacia atrás  
- Yo… ¡maldita sea hazlo adentro de mi! - baje mis piernas de sus hombros y las enrede a su cintura, puse mis brazos en su cuello y lo jale, con el fin de estar más cerca de el. Lo acerque a mí lo más que pude. - ¡Joder! ¡Jett! ¡Córrete (N/a: me estoy auto traumando TwT) adentro de mí! –  
- Tu deseos son órdenes- comenzó a masturbarme al ritmo de las embestidas. Sentí el cosquilleo en mi estómago, que me indicaba que mi orgasmo estaba muy cerca.  
Y así fue mi orgasmo llego primero y eche líneas blancas de mini-Kendall's por mi abdomen y el de el  
-Que hermoso fue eso amor - beso mi cuello, y fue en ese momento cuando sentí su esencia llenarme.  
-Jett!- grite al sentirlo.

Se recargó en mi pecho descansando un poco por toda la "acción". A los dos 2 nos cubría una fina capa de sudor, a mi semen (por afuera y por adentro) y a él solo un poco por afuera. Salió de mi y se desplomó a mi lado  
-Eso…fue … increíble - jadeo  
-Lo sé- me acerque a él y roce sus labios  
-Kendall - paso si manó por mis caderas y me acerco a él , ahora podía recargar mi cabeza en su torneado pecho - Te a…- lo bese antes de que dijera algo  
-Aún no lo digas…no es que no lo sienta… pero no me siento listo- me sonroje de nuevo  
-¿No estás listo para que te diga "Te Amo", pero si para lo que hicimos ? - me dijo algo molesto  
Sentí que estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas, ¿cómo demonios le puedo explicar que fue lo que me paso? - Oye - poso su mano en mi mejilla y con su pulgar acaricio mi pómulo - te entiendo, está bien bebe - me beso la nariz.  
-Te quiero mucho - lo abrase fuertemente, recargando e más en el, oliendo su colonia. Me tomo por los hombros y me separo un poco de el  
- Al engreído, egocéntrico, estúpido y podría seguir diciendo una larga lista de todo lo malo que soy pero me tardaría A-Ñ-O-S - trato de imitar mi voz. Volví a sentir como los colores se me subían al rostro  
-Lo siento - dije apenado  
-Esta bien - volvió a abrazarme, yo descansaba mi cabeza en su pecho y él había apoyado su barbilla en mi cabeza. El sueño comenzó a apoderarse de mí. Lo abrase y trate de dormir. Sentí como me abrazaba y susurraba unas palabra de la cuales sólo distinguí "estas" "decirlo" "yo si" "Te amo, Ken". Y sonreí, sabía que lo sentía de verdad

**~Kett~**

Me desperté adolorido por lo de noche, realmente espera cuando abriera los ojos encontrarme con Jett acostado a mi lado, valla tristeza que sentí cuando los abrí y la cama estaba vacía... Sentí unas inmensas ganas de llorar

Me levanté con muchas lentitud de la cama, no podré caminar por una o dos semanas, me dirigí a la puerta del baño, tal vez estaba duchándose. Ni siquiera abrí la puerta, no se escuchaba el agua caer.  
Tome unos bóxers que estabas en el piso (eran de Jett) y con paso lento llegue a la puerta. Cuando estaba por la mitad del pasillo, tuve que recargarme en la pared…sentía que la cadera se me iba a zafar si seguía caminando.

Cuando entré a la cocina, sentí como unas manos tapaban mis ojos  
-¡No! ¡No! Tú debes seguir dormido- escuche la voz de Jett, y olí un aroma parecido al de masa de hot-cakes… ¿está comiendo sin mi?  
Sentí su brazos recorrer mi cintura y me volvió a cargar igual que anoche, sólo que esta vez no me aventó a la cama, me depósito con sumo cuidado.  
-¿Qué…-  
-Lo siento bebe - beso mi mejilla  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué cocinas?-  
- Es que… te iba a levantar pero te veías muy cansado, entonces pensé que sería una buena idea hacerte de desayunar- me dijo con un leve tinte rosa adornando sus mejillas, me sentía tonto por haber querido llorar- también te prepare un baño - me ayudo a ponerme de pie.  
Sonreí -¿Tú ya te bañaste? - asintió con la cabeza  
-En cuanto salgas la comida estará lista, amor - me paso unas toallas. Camine hasta la puerta del baño cuando sentí una palmadita en mi trasero, lo mire confundido - Te ves muy bien en mi ropa Ken-Dork - me beso. Ahora que lo pienso ese "sobre nombre" era más como un "apodo" (N/A: como en el MomoKai momo le dice a Kai "Mamushi" que significa víbora)

Tome la ducha, no fue muy rápido, de hecho creo que fue muy larga. Una vez terminado de bañarme, salí con cuidado y comencé a secarme en frente del espejo. Tenía varias o mejor dicho muchas marcas por todo mi cuello y pecho… ¿Me acosté con Jett Stetson o con Dracula? Pase la toalla por mis piernas cuando sentí unos brazos terminar el trabajo por mi - ¿Está bien que haga esto? - comenzó a secarme la espalda. Negué, terminamos de secarme y de vestirme y me sentó sobre su regazo.

-Buenos Días - jugó con mi pelo - Cocine eso- señalo una bandeja que tenía Hot-Cakes, un jugo de naranja y una gelatina de color verde. Sonreí por eso último.  
-¿Ya desayunaste? - sentí como asintió en mi cuello.  
Comí en su regazo, fue algo muy lindo y agradable, Logan tenía razón, si le hubiera dicho desde el principio hubiera estado en esta posición todos los días.

Nos quedamos en la cama, sólo que acostados y la bandejita en la mesita de noche.  
-Me encanta hacerte enojar- dijo acariciando mi mejilla  
Fruncí el ceño cuando confeso aquello - ¿por qué? - dije confundido  
-Pones una cara tan linda, arrugas la nariz y te ves muy tierno…- beso la punta de mi nariz - creo que por eso te molestaba - eso explicaba bastante.  
Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, hasta que el hablo:  
-¿Ya habías venido a Washington? - me pregunto alejo la mirada viendo hacías la ventana.  
-Cuando era más joven, mi papa venía mucho aquí y pues lo conozco… ¿tu?  
-Mi mama venía y me traía - suspiro entrecortadamente. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca había conocido a los padres de Jett. Tal vez no deba preguntar por ellos.  
-¿Y tus padres? - No sería Kendall Knight sin mi leve curiosidad.  
-Se supone que no tengo- lo mire confundido y una sonrisa triste, se formó en sus bellos labios - Me desheredaron cuando les dije que era gay- dijo con un tono lleno de tristeza. Lo abrase con fuerza y él me abrazo a mí.  
-Entonces…- no se sí dijo eso porque quería cambiar el tema - Ya conoces Washington - fue más una afirmación que una pregunta. Asentí - creo que podremos quedarnos en el hotel todo el día- vi que sus ojos tenían un brillo parecido al de anoche (N/A: Lujurioso ¬¬).  
Sentí como empezó a pasear sus manos por mi espalda. Me separe de el al instante - Aún me duele lo de ayer - le bese los labios - No te apresures, tenemos todo un mes- y volví a unir mis labios a los de él.  
Y era cierto, podré estar un mes en Washington con el chico que más amo

**~Kett~**

Aclaraciones:  
*Es dios en Japonés

** No sé si me di a entender, pero aquí es como decirle que si, aunque esté equivocado

*** Por alguna extraña razón pensé en HikariXrossRushLove, si no han leído alguno de sus fics háganlo, escribe muy lindo ;)

¿Qué tal? ¿Horrible? Ya lo sabía XD

No sé porque, pero quería que mi primer Smut fuera Kett, amo esa pareja con mi alma U.U

By the way, quería que me dieran la opinión de fic que quiero hacer:

Kendall Schmidt sale en un programa llamado "Withouth a Trace", el caso es al final Shay, que así se llama el personaje, va a la cárcel.

Quería hacer un fic donde saliera Shay y Shane. Seria Kendall-Centric y las parejas serian Kenlos, Jagan, Lucille y Jak (JettxDak).

La idea es algo como, todos estaba hablando de su familia, James dice que Shane llegara en un rato. La conversación sigue y Ken tiene el fin de irse del departamento. Le preguntan a donde va y el dice que "por su hermano". James le dice que pueden ir juntos al aeropuerto y el Kendall niega 5 veces la invitación, lo último que dice antes de irse del departamento es un "Voy por mi hermano a la cárcel" y huya.

Lo sé estoy enferma.-. , pero bueno no me puedo quitar la idea de la cabeza.


End file.
